Ring 1
Ring 1 is the first ring you can play in Jupiter's Towers of Hell. It is easier than the next ring, Ring 2 but harder than Ring 3. Thanos Tower is the soul crushing tower of this ring, with Terrifying difficulty. Ring 1 also houses the evil Citadel of Void, with nil difficulty. Introduction To Ring 1 Ring 1 is filled with 12 towers, 2 citadels. and a steeple which is not released yet. Some are easy, some are hard. Most of the game’s population resides to here because how many noobs there are. Requirements: This Ring is free, so come on in. Design This ring is a bunch of floating islands. As such, whenever you fall out of a tower, you will either land on the floating island of the tower or fall into the void. During christmas time, the ground is covered in snow, there's snowflakes falling down from the sky, and the music and skybox changes. The portal emblem of this ring is a cylinder. From the Christmas Event 2018 onwards, you can go outside the lobby without glitches. Secrets Fidjo20 * In the entry point for the credits area, if you turn left, you should be able to see a small ladder right next to the edge of the entry. Climb up that ladder and you will go inside of a secret room, with Fidjo20 sitting on a chair at a desk. Other * In the viewing area, there is a small poster showing a noob falling down. This screenshot is taken from one of Micheal P's videos ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-fWXSAO76Y ). This is most likely a joke to players falling down. * If you go behind the cat relaxation area, you will find a sans head. If you go near the head with you camera, you can hear a distorted version of megalovania. Before the Christmas Event 2018, it was near a tree. Once the event started, it was moved to where it is now. * On the Tower of Impossible Expectations (ToIE) At the end of Floor 5/Start of Floor 6, If you go into the "Meme Room" and go onto the top of it, You will see a Noob climbing up a ladder/truss. If you jump into the top cloud, You will get teleported to a room with It_Nice, awesomecoolpop, MapleJavas and Slamo sitting around a Camp fire. Removed * Previously, if you went on top of a potted plant, then jumped onto the "Welcome to the Towers of Hell!" sign, you could walk into a secret room through a non-collision wall. Towers # Not Even A Tower (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Slight Unhappiness # Tower of Anger # Tower of Madness # Tower of Killjoys # Tower of Hecc (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Keyboard Yeeting (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Stress # Tower of Screen Punching # Tower of Rage (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Impossible Expectations (featured on the ring select) # Citadel of Laptop Splitting (featured on the ring select) # Tower of True Skill # Thanos Tower (page unfinished) # Citadel of Void Incomplete Music * Regular Lobby Music: Wii Shop Channel (The original was pitched down a little not too long before the change to JToH) * Halloween Lobby Music: Gruntilda's Lair - Banjo-Kazooie * Halloween Portal: In Hindsight (d) * Christmas Lobby Music: Banjo Kazooie - Freezeezy Peak * Cat Relaxation Area: Relax (0.95 pitch) * Winners Room: Deemo-OST Yawning Lion * Sans Head: Megalovania - EarRape (WARNING EXTREMELY LOUD) * ToIE Secret: Unknown Gallery BehindRing1.png|Ring 1 seen from far away Ring1Ingame.png|The entire Ring 1 RobloxScreenShot20190503 151023872.png|Ring 1 before CoLS and NEAT were added. Category:Ring 1 Category:Rings Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH